Finding Out
by Randomonium
Summary: A bunch of Konoha shinobi decide to question Shikamaru and Temari as to the exact nature of their relationship, with some results they did not expect.


ShikaTem Oneshot

**ShikaTem**** Oneshot **

One day in Konoha, Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari were out walking around the village. This was not an uncommon occurrence, and the other inhabitants of Konoha were starting to get suspicious of what exactly the relationship between the two was, including Temari's brothers, Gaara and Kankurou.

So, on that day, a group of them approached the pair. The group was comprised of Gaara, Kankurou, Naruto, Chouji, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Lee, Neji and Kiba.

"Temari, Shikamaru!" Naruto called when they encountered those addressed.

"Hello," Temari greeted. Shikamaru simply nodded and looked slightly wary at being approached by such a large group of his peers- this was _not _normal. This was no chance meeting, he correctly deduced.

"Are you two on a date?" asked Lee.

"No," answered Temari automatically.

"Are you two going out?" asked Gaara.

"No." Shikamaru gave the answer this time.

"Shikamaru, are you taking after your sensei?" asked Sakura.

'What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru warily.

"Well, you know Asuma and Kurenai denied a relationship, and next thing you know Kurenai was pregnant with Asuma's baby," Kiba explained.

"Well, I'm not going to get pregnant because we use protection and I'm on the Pill,' Temari told the group, then immediately

clapped her hand over her mouth.

Shikamaru groaned and shook his head. Temari looked at him with wide eyes. He glared at her.

"…Whoops?" she tried.

"You stupid, troublesome woman," he told her.

"Excuse me?" she demanded, folding her arms and facing him.

"Not stupid! Not at all!" he quickly said.

"Very good," she said, patting his arm. Then they turned their attention back to the slightly gobsmacked group staring at them.

"….Ok, so we've established that you two ARE dating, among doing…other things…" Kankurou trailed off, leaving a rather awkward silence.

Gaara glared at Shikamaru, who looked away nervously, but could still feel the eyes of his girlfriend's youngest and most homicidal brother on him.

"You know, I thought it would take a lot more cajoling than that," Chouji said to Ino. "Now that it's done, can we go grab some barbeque?"

"Can you stop thinking of food for one second?" Ino demanded of her teammate.

"Uh…no."

"You're SLEEPING with him?" Gaara demanded of Temari after having glared at Shikamaru for a couple minutes.

"Um…..maybe," Temari muttered, looking away and blushing.

"You do realize that after your previous accidental admission it is useless for you to try to deny it," Sasuke pointed out.

"I can try, can't I?" Temari said.

"You can, but it's not going to work," said Neji coolly.

"Oh brilliant observation, bright spark," replied Shikamaru irritably.

"Shika, no need to bite his head off. It's not his fault," Temari told him sternly.

"No, guess whose fault it is?" he asked pointedly.

"Do you want me to take my fan out?" she asked, just as pointedly.

He threw up his hands. "I take it back! Sorry, pretend I didn't say anything."

"Man, you are so whipped," observed Naruto.

"You're not involved with Temari. I am not _whipped, _as you so delicately put it, it is merely self-preservation," Shikamaru informed Naruto.

"And in situations such as these, his genius shows," Temari said, gazing upon him proudly.

"Whatever you say, Shika." Naruto shrugged, clearly showing his disbelief.

"She is a dangerous woman!!" Shikamaru protested.

"Well, has he realized who her brother is?" Lee muttered as an aside to Sakura.

"Strangely enough, I don't think Naruto has," she replied.

'I'm just surprised Shikamaru had enough energy and motivation to sleep with someone," Ino mentioned. Numerous people nodded in agreement.

"I don't think he'd have any trouble _sleeping _with anyone, just fucking them." Kiba grinned. Shikamaru looked slightly annoyed. Temari, much to his dismay, decided to defend her lover.

"For your information, Shikamaru can be quite energetic, especially in the bedroom department. In fact, he is highly skil-"

"Temari, are you trying to get me killed?!" exclaimed Shikamaru, clapping his hand over her mouth so she couldn't finish her sentence.

She detached his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, aside from dying of abject mortification, because I guarantee that the entire village will know by tomorrow at the latest, your youngest brother looks ready to murder me on the spot. Don't give him any more excuses to do so, please, a fight would just be troublesome," he explained.

Temari glanced at Gaara, who did indeed to look ready to murder Shikamaru, and looked back at her boyfriend. "He never struck me as the protective type."

"I guess people change, because he's certainly striking me as protective right now," Shikamaru said.

Temari had to agree.

Shikamaru groaned. "Relationships are so troublesome. Why did I ever begin one?" he asked no-one in particular.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who made the first move," Temari corrected.

"I think you're right. How did that go again?" Shikamaru enquired, a small smile on his face. It could almost be described as being a flirtatious smile, which no-one had ever seen on Shikamaru before, with the exception of Temari.

"Well, I do believe I felt you were taking to long to make a move, and I was sure you were as attracted to me as I was to you-"

"Do I sense an inflated ego?" Shikamaru broke in, smiling.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Temari countered.

"You were indeed. I still don't know why," he laughed.

"Ass," she said fondly. "Anyway, so one day, I managed to corner you, am I right?"

"I think so," he replied. She moved closer to him.

"Then, hmm…let me think…I do believe…" by this time she was in his arms, and the others were beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable, as the couple seemed to have eyes only for each other.

"If memory serves, I did this…" she smirked, leaned in and kissed him.

The spectators looked away and coughed awkwardly, shuffling their feet.

"Get a room!" called Kiba after a bit, looking slightly uncomfortable with the blatant show of affection. It wasn't a particularly short kiss either, and it had started to get quite intimate. Temari and Shikamaru separated when they heard Kiba, and avoided the gazes of the others, looking slightly embarrassed. Shikamaru was mostly avoiding the accusing glare of Gaara.

"Um…sorry…Got slightly carried away there…" Temari said sheepishly.

"Slightly??" scoffed Sasuke, looking a little pink.

"Quite a bit more than slightly, I'd say," added Neji, looking a little hot around the collar.

The others voiced their agreement.

"She started it," Shikamaru told Gaara defiantly.

"Gaara, I did. I started everything. He's too lazy to. Please don't kill him, I'm actually quite fond of him," Temari backed him up.

"I think we all saw exactly how _fond _they are of each other," muttered Kiba, a statement with which Kankurou emphatically agreed.

"Humph," huffed Gaara, folding his arms and looking away.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Sakura.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other. "A few months, I think…" Temari said, thinking. "About…10 months….more…not sure." She shrugged.

"That long?" asked Ino, amazed.

"And I fall more in love with her every day," muttered Shikamaru to himself.

Temari heard, and grinned. Chouji also heard and actually paused with eating his chips in surprise. The pause didn't last long though, and he was soon munching away again.

"I still don't like the idea of my sister dating a guy, never mind sleeping with him," Gaara said.

"Okay, first of all, I am your older sister and am perfectly capable of looking after myself. Secondly, as I said before, I made the first move, he's too much of a gentleman to pressure me into bed, and lastly…" Temari glanced at Shikamaru, and smiled softly. "…I love him."

There was silence, aside from the crunching of chips. Everyone- except Chouji and Shikamaru- was gaping.

"L…Love?" stammered Kankurou. "You love him?"

"Uh…yeah," said Temari in a 'duh' kind of way.

"And does he love you?" demanded Gaara.

"I like to believe so," Temari replied.

"I do, I very much do so!!" Shikamaru said loudly.

"Glad we cleared that up," muttered Ino.

"Um….well…I guess….uh…I'll just….ah…go…now…" Gaara mumbled and wandered off, looking red-faced and uncomfortable. He was also out of arguments, as Temari had completely smashed his points, and dropped the 'love' bomb…he thought that was rather harsh. He had only just found out those two were dating, after all, and now they had declared their love for each other!! Just a bit much for a brother to take in all at once, Gaara thought indignantly. But they weren't exactly giving him a chance to go through it slowly. He figured it was better than going along blissfully unaware of any romantic relationship between the two and then one day finding out they had been together for 5 years and were now married and Temari was pregnant. At least it wasn't that bad, he thanked his lucky stars for that.

Those still there (Kankurou, Lee, Ino, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba) were all looking around still slightly in shock. They had all rather expected a relationship between Temari and Shikamaru (two people could not spend so much time alone together and still claim to be just friends and expect to be believed), but they had not expected it to have progressed into the bedroom (It being Shikamaru and all) and into the realm of gasp _love_. And now they felt quite uncomfortable in the presence of two people who very obviously loved each other- now they knew it, they honestly could not see how they could have missed it. Gradually they made their (feeble) excuses and dissipated. Eventually, only Chouji was left, still munching on his barbeque chips.

"I knew it, you know," he mentioned.

"Knew what?" asked Shikamaru.

"That you loved her."

"How?"

"The way you look at her. You just have a different look in your eyes. They go soft and…I don't know. Different." Chouji shrugged. "But I think that's just because I know you so well. I'm going now. Bye." Chouji waved and walked off.

"Suddenly I feel stupid and transparent for some reason," Shikamaru said, watching his friend walk away.

"And you are neither, believe me," Temari assured him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose I can sleep at night with that assurance." He smiled down at her.

She smiled in return and kissed him.

"It's nice to be able to do that in public, actually. Gives me a nice sense of freedom," she commented.

He sighed. "It was rather troublesome to pretend there was nothing going on between us," he agreed.

"Oh, shut up with your troublesome talk and kiss me, lover-boy," she demanded slipping into his arms.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that," he replied and followed her order.

"It could get nauseating to hang around with them now," Naruto said to Kiba from where they were situated in the next lane. They had been spying on them around the corner, and now slightly regretted their actions.

"It could indeed," Kiba agreed, and they went their separate ways, leaving the newly announced couple necking in the street, although that was quickly moved into a building…But that information you do not need to know, so it will be left at that. The End.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this plot bunny that I wrote and refused to allow my family to read. I was typing it during the holidays and everyone immediately assumed I was doing homework. I was like….Noo…**

**Anyhoo….review?? (It makes me happy)**


End file.
